Secret
by NekoHyoChii
Summary: Sabía que esa chica iba a ser su fin, pero aún así no se contenía. A él le encantaba explorarla y a ella le encantaba ser explorada por él. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que Itachi Uchiha guardaba un secreto...


**Dejenme aclararles algo. Este One-Shot es un "trailer" por así decirlo de una historia que estoy planeando. Y está situado en la película ROAD TO NINJA, así que si algunas cosas no encajan será por que esto no tiene nada que ver con el manga ni el anime original, así por sí mismo la personalidad de Hyori Senju no es la misma que la original, es un alter-ego de ella.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto ni la película de ROAD TO NINJA me pertenecen. Hyori Senju es de mi invención, junto con la historia de este shot.**

Secret

·

·

·

Era consciente de su situación, más aún no la dejaba escapar. Los grandes, enternecedores y sensuales gemidos despertaban su continuación a seguir ejecutando aquel proceso tan placentero. Era consciente de su edad, de su juventud, de sus responsabilidades... más aún algún día tenía que relajarse. Se estaba saliendo de su reputación, pero incluso él sabía que aquello iba a quedar en secreto. Ella se apresuró a abrazarle induciéndole a seguir con su "proyecto". Sus rosados labios se abrían cada vez que una descarga eléctrica cruzaba su espalda en torno al erotismo. Se deleitaba, su satisfacción aumentaba y su apetito sexual empezaba a salir a la luz aún más, y a pesar de todo lograba frenar su exaltación, lograba reprimirla. Aquello era un secreto entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, ella no quería lo mismo que el joven de ojos azabaches. Ella deseaba con todo su ser contarle a la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba la calmada noche sus más profundos secretos. Más eso era imposible. Los cabellos que cubrían hermosamente su pálido rostro iluminado tan solo por su emoción ahora se encontraban apartados por la causa de la cálida mano del muchacho. Ella abrió los ojos en un sentido algo sorprendido. Sus ojos aún conservaban un poco de brillo en el fondo. Aquellos ojos que ella pensaba que eran la puerta a su alma, aunque entrar en ella fuese bastante dificil. Olvidando su mirada, el chico aprisionó sus labios contra los de ella mientras sus alientos chocaban a la vez y se dispersaban en aquella templada temperatura de la habitación. Agarró su nuca, haciendo que fuese imposible soltarse de su agarre, profundizando el beso. En aquel momento único para los dos sintió, sintió como él se contenía, como aguantaba sus pesares y obligaciones. Al separarse, los dos, se miraron durante unos segundos que parecían volverse eternos. La chica tornó su mirada a un semblante preocupado. No quería verle aguantar aquella carga enorme, hubiese querido ayudarle. Pero claramente, no podía. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, o útil, o inteligente...

_Oh, dios._

Si algo era cierto era que aquello por lo que Uchiha Itachi estaba pasando era algo que solo él podía aguantar y lograr seguir adelante con ello. Ella abandonó sus ojos de noche para observar el alrededor de donde se encontraban acostados uno encima de otro. Fue interrumpida por otra descarga natural que sintió al darse cuenta de que él ya había pasado a la segunda fase situada en sus pechos, sus labios volvieron a tocar su piel. Sus costados ahora estaban cubridos por sus manos, que cada vez subían más y más para intentar despojarla de aquel vestido lleno de blancura sedosa que siempre usaba en ocasiones poco especiales, pero aquello era la excepción. A pesar de ser joven, con tan solo unos quince años, estaba bien desarrollada en varios aspectos, tanto física como mentalmente, y eso Itachi lo había notado. La chica estaba bastante excitada. Lo podía notar en su parte más íntima y en su piel erizada, sin duda solo se ponía así al estar con él, lo comprobó hacia ya días atrás. Habían sido amigos... con derechos, algo más que amistad. Sin duda ahora se daba cuenta de que le amaba. ¿Pero qué eran ellos? Nada más que amigos que disfrutaban en secreto a la luz de la luna, incapaces de decir qué había entre ellos dos. ¿Amantes? Quizás. El Uchiha nunca había hablado de ello.

—Debes dejarte llevar, I-Itachi-san...—la chica pronunció aquellas palabras algo sobresaltada por la oleada de emociones sensacionales que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La dulzura se reflejó en su cuerpo, incluso sus ojos podían sentirlo, no hacía falta pasar la húmeda lengua por su piel para sentirlo. El joven la miró a los ojos intentando descifrar sus pensamientos más le era imposible, era una chica bastante dificil, una chica que acabaría con él tarde o temprano. Sorprendido, pero sin perder la compostura, grabó aquellas palabras en su mente.

—Hn.—el moreno tan solo pronunció aquel sonido con la menor importancia posible, en un tono bastante masculino y seductor, cerca de su oído, en un susurro que hizo estremecer a la chica de todas maneras. Un segundo más soportando miles de sentimientos indiferentes e iba a explotar de la conmoción. No podía imaginarse otra situación igual. Desde hacia algún tiempo no tan lejano habían empezado a tener esas "conversaciones" juntos, aislados del resto.

_Oh, dios._

Suspiros. Suspiros y gemidos escondidos por todo el ambiente cálido y a la vez frívolo que alumbraba aquella luna tan enorme y brillante. Por un momento, los ojos del joven se tornaron escarlatas, carmesís. Aquellos ojos que indicaban que disfrutaría más de los momentos únicos en camara lenta, despacio y sigilosamente. Su rostro se hundió en aquellos senos tan suaves cubridos notablemente por aquella prenda de rejas sostenida a su cuerpo. A él le encantaba examinarla a ella y a ella le encantaba ser examinada por él, el uno al otro. El Uchiha estaba acabando con su inocencia, si es que le quedaba. Aquel cuerpo, su cuerpo, estaba siendo consumido por los besos pausados que le daba, tornando los pensamientos innecesarios, dejándolos a un lado.

—D-dios...—su lengua se enrollo alrededor de sus pechos, circularmente, cerca de su abdomen, indicando, marcando su territorio en un rostro de saliva. El elegante vestido que lucía minutos antes ahora se encontraba en las manos del joven que intentaba abandonarlo con delicadeza en el suelo del lugar. La cortina se deslizó por la ventana acechando los pocos rayos de luz que chocaban contra ellos, y un breve y ligero viento entró acotando de manera calmada la excitación natural. Ahora, las manos de la Senju se posaron en el torso desnudo de Itachi, aquella parte de él cálida que la hacía sonrojarse y temer por su vida. Aquella parte de él que al observarla la hacía meditar sobre si se merecía aquello, si se merecía, se merecía... Acarició su abdomen. Incluso sus manos indicaron las dudas que tenía sobre si dejarse llevar o controlarse, el chico lo sintió sin a pesar necesitar palabras. Volvió a besarla, a aprisionarla, a hacerla rendirse ante sus labios mientras una de sus manos se pegaba literalmente a su muñeca, haciendo que su mano subiese a su cuello. La chica entrelazó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros.—Estarás satisfecho...—dijo al lograr separarse una vez más de él.

_¿Cómo no estarlo?_

—Hablas demasiado.—pronunció. Hyori sonrió notoriamente antes de enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con una mirada de picardía y con esa sonrisa que hizo que el Uchiha se derritiese y no a causa de su elemento fuego, aquella sonrisa que le ponía a cien, a mil... Ropa interior, se encontraba en ropa interior, un tejido negro y suave. Itachi dirigió sus manos a los muslos de la chica acariciándolos con sus cortas y refinadas uñas, bajando y subiendo, marcando el recorrido desde la parte mas alta de sus muslos, casi rozando sus bragas, hasta debajo de sus rodillas, mordiendo su sostén, intentando bajarlo. Aquellas apacibles y dulces caricias le proporcionaron a Hyori más placer. Antes de que pudiese incorporarse gracias a sus antebrazos para lograr acomodarse en la cama gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo como uno de los dedos del pelinegro acariciaba aquella parte tan íntima y privada para ella. El chico paró al escucharla y se acercó a la altura de su cabeza, observando sus ojos algo entrecerrados por el placer.

—Estos días... ¿qué tal han ido?-preguntó sonriente y roja, roja por el temblor que sentía, por aquella ardiente llama alrededor de su vientre y su estómago que le quemaba por dentro. Alzando una ceja ante su confusión, Uchiha-san no supo que responder ante aquello. Quizás era otra de sus preguntas triviales que hacía tan solo para distraerle y cambiar de ambiente. _Ella. _Tan solo _ella _sabía comprenderle. ¿tan solo _ella_..._?_

...uh.

Aquello _era_ raro.

—Vi a Shisui-san entregarle un informe a Danzo-sama... Me dijo sobre tu misión.—susurró presa de la esclavitud al sentir como el joven apretaba sus caderas y la hundía más en su cama. Y sí. Sí que se encontraban en la habitación de la casa natal del joven, en aquel momento en el que Uchiha Mikoto probablemente se encontraba haciendo la cena. En el que Uchiha Fugaku probablemente estaba fuera, en alguna misión. En el que Uchiha Sasuke probablemente estaba... ¿coqueteando con las jovencitas? Desde hacía unos días había tenido indicios de convertirse en un casanova, regalándole flores y besos a las chicas con tan solo once años.—Veo que por eso desapareciste.

—Tuve que ir al País del Viento, nada importante.

—Fueron cinco días.—se limitó a decir la Senju mientras observaba al Uchiha incorporarse y sentarse en la cama. Este se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que la chica le miraba preocupada de espaldas, aquella mirada que indicaba que ya lo sabía, algo pasaba, algo rondaba en la mente de Uchiha Itachi.

—Akatsuki.—esa palabra sonora que pronunció el joven con aire de masculinidad, sin perder el tono grave y ronco que tenía. Después de unos movimientos en la cama, la chica se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? Creí que Hokage-sama dejó que actuasen por su cuenta con tal de proteger la aldea...

—Sí, pero, aún así...—Hyori se sentó encima del regazo del pelinegro y abrazándole dejó una escasa distancia entre labios ajenos. _Ella..._ sí que estaba capacitada para seducir a los hombres. De todos modos, antiguamente aquel era el trabajo de una kunoichi. Su lengua, húmeda como el vaso de agua que se había prohibido al entrar a la casa de los Uchiha y evitar ser vista por los padres del joven para subir sigilosamente con el chico a su habitación, rozó uno de sus labios, el inferior.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber que ronda tu mente en estos momentos, Itachi-san.

—Hmp...—sonrió de lado. ¿Qué podía decirle? Además de ser capitán ANBU, ser líder de Akatsuki, asistir a las reuniones del Clan Uchiha tomando nota para liderar el clan en un futuro... además de todo eso una pequeña pero gran parte se reservaba exclusivamente a _ella._ Estampó sus labios contra los de la jovencita ya no tan pequeña, apretando su cintura hacia su desnudo torso, el calor aumentaba, tanto en el ambiente como en ambos cuerpos. Se acostaron hacia atrás, provocando mas roces en ciertas partes. La Senju se apoderó del Uchiha, indicándole la guerra al estar encima de él. Iba a tomar el control. Entrelazaron sus dedos y juntaron sus manos mientras que con las otras se daban caricias mutuamente. Lo que nadie se esperaba era que unos pasos bastante rápidos seguidos de un ruido estruendoso y un chirrido harían tirar la tarde de los dos por la borda. Los dos se incorporaron y al observar al pequeño Sasuke de once años en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor, este atrajo hacia la chica una sábana, tapándola y levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a su tonto hermano menor.

De _aquella_ no se libraba.

—Nii-san... Shisui-san ha venido a... visitarte...—dijo el pequeño antes de soltar una risita y correr escaleras abajo temiendo por su vida.

—Sasuke ¿cuantas veces te dije que llames a la puerta antes de entrar?—dijo el Uchiha mayor alzando la voz para que su hermanito tonto le escuchase. Giró la mirada al escuchar otra risa aún más seductora. Venía aquellos labios a los que tanto le gustaba besar, los labios de Senju Hyori. _Aquella _chica...

...uh.

—No sabes lo tierno que te ves ahora, Itachi-san.—replicó levantándose ella también de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa.—Creo que será mejor que vayas con Shisui-san, de todos modos debo irme...—y por aquel pequeño y estúpido accidente ocurrido con su hermano había estropeado la oportunidad de... ¿de qué? Tan solo estaba relajándose con una mujer...

—Claro, hasta otra.—dijo observando minuciosamente como la chica se deslizaba nuevamente el vestido y con aquellas pálidas manos que caracterizaban su persona, acomodaba su cabello. Se acercó al chico y entrecerrando un poco la puerta le dio un leve beso en su boca, como señal de despedida. Se separó y le sonrió, volviendo a causarle... emoción...

...uh.

_Aquella _sonrisa otra vez.

—Sí, hasta pronto...—sin esperar la reacción del azabache, este agarró su nuca forzándola a darle otro beso aún mas profundo. Volvieron a acariciar sus lenguas húmedas, causando temblor, descontrol, sentimientos... igual que la primera vez que juntaron sus labios debajo de la luna. Volviendo a separarse, la chica acercó uno de sus dedos a sus labios y guiñándole un ojo, indicó que aquello era un _secreto. _¿Un secreto? Claro, se veía interesante. Un secreto que iba a quedar entre ellos dos.

No era la primera vez que Uchiha Itachi guardaba secretos.

·

·

·

**Awww :3 Amé esto, es tan tierno y tan lindo y tan ecchi OwO ¿Que tal se ve?**

**Nyu! Dejenme comentarios, lo agradecería bastante, ya saben: reviews = chocolate (?)**

**Nos vemos, abrazitos y besos esponjosos... (sí, tu... sé que estás leyendo esto, onee-chan =D)**


End file.
